Assailant's Moves
Normal Moves Z - Light Attack Combo X - Heavy Attack Combo Blocking B - Block B+Q - Push Block. Will cost half a heat bar. If the opponent hits your shield,it will push them away from you. Does not apply to the following: Command grabs: ,Avalon's Sp8 and Sp7, Kurai's Sp7, Assailant's Sp6, and Virtue's Sp8. Specials 1 - You use the reverse end of you shoulder to push opponents back. If this is a counter, this will turn into a heel smash which could lead into combos. 2 - While in the air, you dive diagonally downward catching anybody in its path with your foot. If used when the combo starts, you can lead into the combo, but if you do it near the end you can only use SP3, L.ac, or SP1 3 - You rise will kicking the opponent 3 times before the move stops and both you and your opponent falls back into the ground. If used successfully, you will steal their health.(You cannot combo anything from this.) 4 - You fire a projectile that causes stun. Which could lead into combos if you do it right. If done in mid-air, you fire it downward diagonally in the same direction as SP2. 5 - This is a parry move which will stun someone if they hit you with a physical attack while you are in stance. If you fail, you are stunned yourself and are vulnerable. This move can be modified. When modified instead of a parry it makes you dash in a similiar fashion of SP7 and works with most projectile moves. This gives you iframes and can be stopped with the press of any button. 6 - This move grabs your opponent and slams them into the ground, lifts them up and smashes them on the other side. It deals decent damage, ignores shield and pushblock and can lead into other combos too. The drawback is that it can only be used as a combo starter as it can't be used to end one. Super Moves (Requires 3 Heat Levels) 7 - You dash towards your opponent and teleport to a box, repeatedly punching them in different directions before teleporting back. Since this is a super move, you cannot end or start a combo using it. 8 - You create a small shockwave in front of you (medium-range) and then trap them in a ball. You then punch them in the stomach which creates an explosion knocking your opponent back. This move will not work if your opponent is too close or far away from you. This is a super move and cannot start a combo; it is possible to end with it, though. Q, E, and C Moves These moves can be found using the link [https://black-magic-2.fandom.com/wiki/Assailant here]. Both the Q and E moves require 2 heat levels before you can use them. Note: This is an old edit by someone else, I just copied it and made some minor grammar changes, added the 7 and 8 moves in their own category and added a Q,E, and C Moves section. :) =